


Comforting Enchantress

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fray makes me smile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting Enchantress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EzmEmily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/gifts).



> Hey guys, so haven't written about Fray in a long time and I'm suffering from muscle pain so what better comfort than Fray. I gift this to EzmEmily, who has been beyond kind to me. I can't thank her enough, I can't thank all of you enough really. You really are the best guys. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

I was having one of those days,  it was my time of the month so I was in pain and sad. It always made me feel that way, pain killers mind you only helped so much. I just needed some comfort.

I went to the bathroom to wash my hands, when I got back in my room I felt arms wrap themselves around me. "Wolf Eyes" I whispered softly. "Enchantress, how are you feeling today?" he asked. "In pain, this time of the month it's not fun" I said.

"My darling Enchantress, I shall ease your discomfort and I have also brought someone for you" Loki said gesturing for the door to open again.

"Mommy!" Fray said happily as he jumped into my arms. "Hello, my darling dragon" I said kissing the top of his head.

"Mommy, daddy said you were in pain and I wanted to make you smile" he said in that soft fragile voice of his.

"I'll be alright my darling, I have you and Daddy" I said as we cuddled in my bed. Almost instantly I fell asleep in Loki's arms, I felt Fray nuzzle gently against me. Loki stayed awake for a while, watching us both sleep before he let sleep take over.

THE END    

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
